Menjelang Buka Puasa yang Bikin Syok
by Syifa Ayase
Summary: Gimana yah klo Bossun kebingungan nyari Kurma yang katanya langka di Jepang... Aku nggk ahli bikin Summary. Baca aja yok!


**HAi, aku orang baru disini! Mohon bantuannya, yah!**

**Kali ini special OOC dan agak AU karena tokoh2nya beragama Islam (lihat aja judulnya) Yuk kita Mulai!**

**Menjelang buka puasa yang bikin Syok**

**Sket dan punya Kenta Shinohara.**

**Warning : Chara agama Islam, gk jelas, OOC, AU, Don't like Don't Read**

BU, nanti kita buka puasa makan apa?" Tanya Rumi.

" Minum teh sama Puding aja," jawab Ibunya.

" Apa? kenapa Ngak Kurma?" Tanya Bossun.

" eeee salah sendiri sudah kamu makan sebelum puasa. Inget kagak?"

" iya sih. Lagian beli kurmanya sebulan yang lalu, sih!"

" Ibu takutnya kehabisan kalau sudah bulan Ramadhan. Kalau mau beli lagi sana mumpung masih jam 5 sore," kata ibunya sambil memberi uang kepada Bossun.

" Onichan, sekalian beliin es campur, yah. Hihihih," kata Rumi.

" Ah, terserah lah!"

Sampailah Bossun di toko buah. Ada pakle2 buah (lha?)

Bossun : " Pak, beli kurma."

PAkle : " HAbis Lee (penjualnya orang jawa, ya? Kok di jepang?)

Akhirnya dia ke pasar buah ternyata banyak yang laku jadi kehabisan (hebat kurma itu yak!) Namun dia papasan sama Himeko yang barusan habis dari pasar buah juga.

Bossun : " himeko!"

Himeko : " Eh Bossun. Kau juga mau beli buah?"

Bossun : " Wah, kau bisa ya dapat Kurma, 2 kantong lagi! Boleh kubeli satu? Please…"

Himeko : "eh, jangan! Ini pesanan Switch sama keluargaku!"

Eh! Switch juga suka kurma, yah?

Pupus sudah harapan Bossun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia menengok jam tangannya sudah pukul setengah 6. _Ah, mendingan aku beli es campur aja! _ Batinnya. Eh ngomong2 ada es campur, nggak di jepang?

"YOsh! Di sana ada gerobak Es campur! Yihiiii!" dia pun berlari menuju gerobak itu (Hi?) tapi dia melihat kurma di sisi lain. Tinggal 1, lagi! Cepat cepat BOssun lari untuk mendapatkan Kurma! Namun saat dia mw mengambil bungkus kurma itu, dlm waktu bersamaan ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil kemasan kurma itu.

" Hey! Tsubaki! Aku duluan yang megang!" seru Bossun kpd orang itu.

" Fujisaki! Beraninya kamu sama ketua OSIS!"

" heh, _cewek berbulu mata panjang!_ Ini bukan di sekolah, jadi terserah gue dong! Sudah kucari di toko buah nggak ad lagi kurma! Tinggal ini aja!"

" Sama! Ayahku pengen banget makan kurma. Dia bisa marah besar kalau aku nggk dapat kurma. Dasar _ulat bertanduk merah!_"

E e e! mereka malah main gulat di toko itu. Eh! Ini bulan Puasa! Nggk sah puasanya nanti. Tiba2 ada tangan lain lagi yang ingin meraih kurma itu.

" Terima kasih Tsubaki – kun, dan Ouji – san ku," sudah tahu kan siapa yang bilang! (Ouji = Pangeran)

" Romaaaaan! Kami duluan yang ngambil!" seru kedua anak kembar itu sambil menangis tersedu2. Sekarang jam 06:00. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi akan berbuka.

" Huh! Gara2 kamu, tuh! Jadinya kurma itu miliknya Roman, kan?" cetus Tsubaki.

" Eh, kamu kli! Harusnya cari tempat lain, tau!"

" tapi itu satu2nya tempat yang punya kurma satu bungkus itu!"

" eh, Tsubaki – kun, Fujisaki – kun! Kalian kok bellum plng?" Tanya Unyu.

" ini nih kami belum dapat kurma untuk bukaan!" jawab tsubaki.

" Sama nih! Aku juga nggk dapet. Bagaimana kita cari sama – sama?"

" Eh?"

" Kita akan langsung ke Arab untuk beli kurma kualitas terbaik! Nanti kalian kutraktir, deh!" ajak Unyu. Dan helicopter Grup Unyu turun menjemput mereka bertiga. Tsubaki dan Bossun syok nggk ketulungan. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka mendapatkan apa yang dinginkannya. Disana juga mahal. Tapi betapa baiknya Unyu mentraktir mereka berdua. Mereka sampai di Jepang tepat saat waktu adzan magrib tiba di sana.

Di rumah Bossun…

" yeee sudah buka!" Rumi senang. " tapi Onichan kok belum pulang?"

" aku pulang!" Bossun saampai ke rumah dalam keadaan pucat akibat syok bisa ke luarnegri sesingkat mungkin.

" gimana, dapet gk kurmanya?"

" Nih. Kurma asli dari arab"

"Hah?" Rumi dan ibunya nggk percaya karena di jepang langka kalau jual kurma itu. Tapi kurma berwarna hitam pekat dan sangat manis itu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya? Banyak lagi! 1 kg kurma dia bawa. Bukannya mahal?

"AKU BELI LANGSUNG DI SANA, BU! DIAJAK TEMANKU. GRATIS LAGI! AKU SAMA TSUBAKI KAGET EN SYOK NGGK KETULUNGN BISA KELUAR NEGERI!" Bossun masih syok.

" Tsubaki juga? Waw, kakak beradik punya keberuntungan besar!" puji Rumi . sambil melahap kurma mahal itu sedikit2 karena sangat berharga.

" tapi gimana bisa kami kesana hanya seperempat jam? Bisa jadi haji muda aku ini!" Bossun bener2 syok en syok! TAMAT! :)

Nb: gimana bisa naik haji seperempat jam, Bossun! Wkwkwkw…!

Wahhh, Akhirnya selesai jugaaa...

Maaf klo ceritanya pendek..

Tak Tunggu Reviewnya..


End file.
